


Whiskey Required, Coffee Not Essential

by AsadMinQamar



Category: Children of Bodom, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsadMinQamar/pseuds/AsadMinQamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexi Laiho has never really been a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Required, Coffee Not Essential

**Author's Note:**

> X-Posted on my Tumblr : evil-warmen-do

If Janne only learned one thing about Alexi in all the years they had known each other, it was that he could be an outrageously needy bitch on the mornings he actually bothered to get out of bed before noon.

The long days they stayed out in the recording studio were the worst. Sure, they all had their own rooms, but Janne was of the belief that he was the only one who managed used them properly. After a night of long drinking, all he really wanted was to curl up in a bed in a dark place and sleep it off. But there was, of course, Alexi to consider and god forbid Janne ever get a single moment of peace to himself.

And so, Alexi had somehow ended up in his bed the night before (he must have a Janne-centered homing beacon on him, the keyboardist believes)- completely disoriented and smelling of whiskey and smoke. Janne indulged him, just like he always did, and pulled back one corner of the blanket so that Alexi could fall in. The guitarist was asleep even before his head hit the pillow, but that didn’t stop him from snaking out with his long, wiry limbs and wrapping around Janne like miniature Alexi-shaped octopus.

He fell asleep eventually, after throwing an arm over Alexi’s slender body and tugging up the blankets to cover both of them. It was comforting to sleep with another hot body next to his if nothing else and maybe Janne would be lying just a little bit if he said he didn’t enjoy Alexi sneaking into his bed.

It was the mornings that sucked.

“Janne,” Alexi groaned, head hidden beneath a pillow, “Janne, get up.”

A pointy elbow dug into Janne’s side and he replied with a noncommittal grunt, rolling away from Alexi without even bothering to open his eyes.

“Janne,” Alexi tried again, voice rising to an obnoxious whine, “I left my Jack in the kitchen, go get it for me.”

“Go get it yourself, fucker,” Janne mumbled back, trying to ignore the way Alexi was slowly pulling all the bed sheets away, leaving his sleep-leaden body exposed to the cold.

He could have fought Alexi for the blanket, or just gotten up and moved somewhere else, but somewhere inside Janne knew exactly where this was going and he figured getting pestered a little was worth the payback.

Minutes of silence passed before Alexi tried a third time, reaching out this time with his hand to tug at Janne’s hair.

“My head hurts.”

“And you think mine doesn’t?” Janne shot back. 

Alexi’s miserable moan from his cocoon of blanket and pillow served to soften Janne’s heart enough to put him into action. He sighed heavily and dared to open one eye to a slit, silently thankful for whoever’s idea it was to put heavy black curtains in all the rooms.

And then he promptly changed his mind about doing anything for Alexi the moment he sat up and the sudden rush of blood and oxygen to his head made the room spin wildly around him. His head drifted slowly back to the pillow and he nestled his head beneath it, rolling back over to his stomach and willing the room back to its previous stillness.

“Janne-”

Alexi started again, but Janne cut him off early, “G’dammit, ‘lexi, do something yourself for once.”

He should have been prepared for some sort of retaliation after that comment, but the last thing he expected was that Alexi would actually move any more than absolutely necessary. For example, he would have accepted another elbow to the ribs, or a blow to the head, or even a half-hearted shove to dislodge him from the bed.

Alexi untangling himself from the sheets, settling himself on the small of Janne’s back, and shaking his shoulders violently was not exactly expected.

“What the fuck?” Janne growled, swinging back to swat at Alexi ineffectually, “If you have the energy for this, you can go get whatever you want.”

Fingers dug into his shoulders almost hard enough to be painful and Janne felt Alexi’s long hair tickling on his back, followed by hot breath against his ear.

“But I want you to get it for me,” he murmured, the tip of his tongue dragging along Janne’s neck, “Please?”

Normally something like that would at the very least cause his dick to twitch but given the circumstances, Janne only managed another weak grunt.

“Come on,” Alexi pleaded, leaning back in to nip at the same spot, “I’ll never ask you again, I promise.”

The sound Alexi made when Janne flipped him over to his back was a cross between a squeak and a girlish scream, neither of which were at all flattering. He pinned Alexi’s wrists to either side of his head and leaned his weight forward with the knowledge that no matter how much Alexi thrashed beneath him, he wouldn’t be able to get free.

“You’re so fucking needy,” Janne said, his voice a low thrum, “Nothing’s ever enough for you.”

Alexi didn’t have a chance to protest before two of Janne’s fingers breached his lips, pressing down on his tongue and pushing nearly to the back of this throat. He gagged a little, tears springing to his eyes until he could adjust to the steady rhythm the keyboardist set.

This was one of Janne’s favorite uses for Alexi’s mouth, with singing and blow jobs in close contest. He liked the wet heat of it on the sensitive pads of his fingers, the sensation of pressing against something organic and hot in stark contrast with the cold keys of his piano. He liked being able to watch the play of emotions on Alexi’s face from that infuriating smirk of boredom to one of shock when he pressed his fingers just a bit too far back.

He liked watching Alexi lose some of the control he was so used to having.

Janne pulled his fingers from Alexi’s mouth with a pop and sat back on his haunches, reaching down with his other hand to fumble about at the front of Alexi’s jeans.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Alexi breathed, lifting his hips and kicking the offending garment off his legs once Janne finally managed the button and zipper, “If you-”

“Shut up,” Janne interrupted, only slightly surprised when Alexi closed his mouth and kept it that way.

It wasn’t with a particularly gentle hand that Janne pried his thighs apart. This early in the day, gentleness was a foreign idea and there was no room for it in their bed. His fingers breached Alexi’s body in one harsh press and Alexi keened and arched off the bed, catching one leg in the crook of Janne’s elbow for leverage.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “Fuck, Janne, use lube-”

Janne considered for one very short moment whether he should just fuck Alexi dry, especially considering what a beast he’d been all morning, but all he needed was to look down at the bright blue of Alexi’s eyes, so full of trust, and he withdrew.

He didn’t really remember where the nearly empty bottle of lube ended up last time they did this and it took a fair amount of fumbling about in the bedside table and under the bed before his fingers made contact with smooth plastic. It slipped nearly out of reach a couple times before he was able to get a firm grasp on it and by then, Alexi had grown impatient and was pawing at him with greedily.

The sensation of Alexi’s hands traveling his belly, one of them reaching his stiff need and stroking slowly, forced a ragged moan from Janne’s throat and he stopped to enjoy it for a bit, canting his hips forward into Alexi’s hand. The pad of his thumb was calloused from his guitar and it felt so fucking good rubbing against the head of his dick, especially with the way Alexi pressed the very tip of his thumb against the slit- it was almost like getting fucked.

“Stop,” Janne breathed half-heartedly, reaching down to still the guitarist’s wrist. Alexi acquiesced with another slow smirk, falling back on the pillows and coaxing Janne to join.

They’d done this often-ish enough that Alexi needed minimal preparation, two fingers coated thick with lube were enough. Janne was diligent in grinding his fingers against his sweet spot, moving in circles and fluctuating the pressure until Alexi was a writhing mess. It was nice to hear his voice used in such a lewd way, the typical roughness of it replaced with soft pants and moans for more.

It wasn’t until the head of Alexi’s dick was glistening with precome and smearing clear shininess all over his stomach that Janne pulled back.

“I think you’re ready,” Janne announced, spreading more slick on his palm to coat his length. Even the touch of his own hand was almost too much and he hissed and tried to think of other things. Roope’s beard, the way Jaska’s toe looked that one time he smashed it, the smell of his grandma’s house---

The way Alexi’s back arched so beautifully when he was being fucked, the taste of his skin, the pain of his blunt fingernails digging into his back, the whispers Alexi panted against his mouth- he could never quite catch what Alexi said in those moments, but he understood regardless.

Alexi’s body was almost unbearably hot, and so tight- like he’d never been fucked before. It was always like this, violently frenzied until this moment and then Alexi became something fragile. He was so small compared to all of them, so easily tossed about and always the first one to run away.

“Are you okay?” Janne asked, pausing when he felt Alexi stiffen beneath him.

Alexi nodded, a deep breath rattling in his chest. “Yeah, it’s just... been a while.”

That much was true. As far as Janne remembered, they hadn’t done this in at least a month. Or two. It was just one of those things that enhanced their relationship without ever really becoming necessary.

He waited until Alexi relaxed before surging forward and filling him completely and suddenly, his hips were flush against Alexi’s backside and they were both breathless. Janne took the opportunity to steal a kiss and their lips and tongues met almost desperately.

“Fuck,” Alexi cursed, teeth closing on Janne’s lip in a soft bite, “Fuck-”

Janne began moving immediately, hips moving slow, like midnight waves rolling gently along the sand. Alexi’s thighs quivered against his skin where his legs were captured in the nook of Janne’s elbows, flexing with every inward cant of his hips. He drank in the rising need in Alexi’s voice, how every now and then the sound caught in his throat in a breathy gasp.

Their rhythm quickened and Alexi’s fingers bit into Janne’s forearms with a sharp sting.

“Faster,” the guitarist ordered, nails leaving red trails on Janne’s arms where he scraped them down towards his wrists.

So Janne went faster, harder. The room fell into a sex haze of sweat and the sound of skin hitting skin- the bed creaked with the fervor of their harsh intercourse silenced only when Janne paused to grind deep against Alexi’s sweet spot, hips pressed firm against Alexi’s backside. Knowing Alexi was close, he reached between their bodies with one hand to grope Alexi’s swollen dick, stroking fast and swallowing the guitarist’s groan of pleasure with his greedy mouth.

Alexi stilled when he came, his entire body going taut like one of the strings of his guitar. His muscles clamped down on Janne’s cock in all the right places, bringing him precariously close to the edge.

“Don’t-” Alexi panted, barely catching his breath after several strained seconds, “Don’t stop.”

On his cue, Janne resumed his urgent movements, his come-slicked hand coming to grip tight at Alexi’s thigh and pressing it up to the guitarist’s chest. His hips snapped impossibly harder, drawing a cry of nearly-pain from the smaller man and Janne apologized with several soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. He was so hard it nearly hurt- the need to come was overwhelming enough to send him into a frenzy of sharp thrusts until he was spilling into Alexi’s limp and used body.

The act left Janne feeling lethargic and he just barely managed to pull out and scoot over a few inches so he wouldn’t collapse directly on Alexi, his fatigue getting the better of him. His entire body tingled a little- like it was all asleep- and he wrote it off as being a mixture of dehydration and the consequence of a good fuck.

Alexi, on the other hand, went right back to curling up against his side, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging until Janne turned his head and kissed him, slow and messy. Janne should have figured by the soft gesture that Alexi still wanted something, but the next thing that came out of his mouth still managed to surprise him.

“Get me my Jack?”

Janne groaned into the pillow, but rolled out of the warm bed, his legs jelly beneath him, and trudged his way out the door.

“So fucking needy...”

**Author's Note:**

> so... this wasn’t supposed to turn into fluffiness in the middle, but my iPod started playing Barcelona and Shearwater and it just kind of happened. whoops. and one of these days i will learn to spell the word ‘necessary’ without spellcheck. one day.


End file.
